matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Greaser"
|type = Backup|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *Legacy: **9 **15 (UP1) **22 (UP2) *Post-15.8.0: **21 **34 (UP1) **47 (UP2)|fire_rate = 98 (450 rpm)|capacity = 30 (max 150) (60 default)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = WWII-themed|cost = *175 *150 (UP1) *75 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = |released = 12.2.0}} The "Greaser" is a Backup weapon introduced in the 12.2.0 update. Appearance It is a WW2-themed submachine gun with the steel stock. Strategy It has good damage, fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *Strife around the enemy while firing to minimize damage. *Avoid any enemy that is using a weapon at long range. *This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. *This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. **This is no longer a case since its accuracy being buffed to 55% make this a decent weapon up to medium ranges. Take note of its spread though. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too. *It is ideal for finishing weakened enemies. *Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *The upgrade system became straightforward as of 16.0.0 update (just like before 12.5.0 update): If you have earned many gems and coins, and then you have upgraded this weapon, then you are free to go. This is even more amplified due to its relative affordability. Counters *Do not stand still while firing. *Engage the user at a longer range. *Avoid its users if you are low on HP. *Its average mobility cannot make the user escape from chaotic situations easily. *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the good high rate of fire can shred you all. *Keep your movements randomized so he will waste ammo. *Any superior Primary weapons can do a trick against its users. *This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. Firing sound *Eindringling's Theme *WW2-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *This weapon is based on the M3 Submachine Gun. *Its stats was updated in the 15.8.0 update. The changes are as follows **Reserve capacity was increased from 150 to 300. **Accuracy was increased from 30% to 55%. **Damage has been slightly buffed. **Mobility was boosted from 120 to 130. *Despite being a submachine gun, it should be located in the "Backup" category, but the developers have placed it into the "Primary" category instead. However, it was later resolved in the 15.8.0 update. *Its name is a reference to how its real-life version was shaped. *Its level required and accuracy was increased and improved (from 55% to 70%), respectively, by one stage in the 17.1.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Backup Category:Event Set Category:Rare